


The Boy Next Door

by Charlottehope01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band), Selena Gomez (Musician)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - High School, BDSM, DDLB - for Drarry, DDLG, Daddy Niall, Daddy and Dom Justin - but mainly dom. Only shows his daddy side to selena and some he deems worthy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - Freeform, I'll add more tags as the story progresses, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Multi, Self Harm, Switch Draco, Switch Harry, daddy dom Zayn, daddy dom harry, daddy dom liam, little louis, non - sexual age play, sexual age play, sub and little selena - but mainly sub, suppressants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlottehope01/pseuds/Charlottehope01
Summary: In a world where bdsm and cg/l relationships are normal, will Charlotte ever be able to show who she really is, and will she find that perfect guy?----Watch as Jelena, Draco and Harry, and the One Direction boys (who are all in a relationship) help Charlotte through her struggles of hiding who she truly is.





	1. Chapter 1 - Moving:

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new, and tell me if you want a spin off of the relationships that Jelena or the 1D boys have, because I'm keen to do it.
> 
> This is also an AU where pedophilia and perverts dont exist. And the characters are not underage. They will be of the legal age of 16 when anything sexual happens, and this will also be an AU where the legal age for bdsm and ddlg and all that is 16 not 18. If you don't agree with this, then dont read this book. Just remember that this is an AU and isnt meant to be realistic. There will be no underage stuff, and everything will be legal, just with a slightly younger legal age that works better for this.

Charlotte’s P.O.V:

It’s not easy being the new girl in school, it never is. Especially if you’re someone like me. Someone with a secret. Someone who is forced to pretend to be someone that they are not, and someone who cannot show who they really are, let alone feel okay with who they are.

Okay, let me give you a back story. I live in a world where things that used to be taboo, are now normal and an everyday occurrence. They are things like bdsm, and cg/l relationships. In the world I live in, there are things called classifications. Classifications are a sort of grouping. There are seven classifications that you may fall under, and each one is a bit different. At the age of 15, you ‘present’. When you present, a marking will show somewhere on your body. This marking or your classification will appear in fancy cursive writing. Most people have their markings show up on either their neck, or on one of their wrists. These classifications are; Dom, Sub, Daddy, Mommy, Little, Switch, or Vanilla.  
My classification mark is on my left wrist, and unlike most, I wish it wasn’t what it is. See just after I turned 15, I presented, but my whole family, even distant relations have all presented and been classified as vanilla, so when I presented as a little, it came as a complete shock. They immediately chose to either disown me (most of my more distant relatives chose this option), or worse, act like I had presented as a vanilla and force me into taking little suppressants to hide the abomination I am. And, seeing as someone at school had seen me take one of my suppressants (somehow), my whole family and I moved all the way from Australia to England.

\----

As I walk into my first classroom of my new school, I try to take a seat in the only empty chair at the back of the classroom where I cant draw too much attention to myself. Well, I did say try, as before I was even half way to my new seat in the classroom, the teacher calls my name, and asks me to return to the front of the classroom where I can introduce myself.  
I sigh, and once I get up to the front, I just look to the ground, before the teacher gets impatient. “Well go on then, introduce yourself. And, seeing as you decided to waste my time, once you’re done with introducing yourself, you can take a seat next to Seth Devita.” The teacher states impatiently. I can already tell that she is a Dom, and it is kind of ironic that her surname is Mrs. Meek despite her classification. I sigh once more and look up to see a guy waving at me with an amazing dimply smile. Well, here goes I guess.  
“Um, hi everyone. My name is Charlotte Hope Raveneras. I am 16, and was born in a place called Brisbane, which is in Australia, on the 15th of October. When I was 7, I moved to a city called the Gold Coast, and lived there until a few weeks ago. I presented about a week after I turned 15, and my classification is vanilla.”  
I breathe a sigh of relief now that my self - introduction is finished, and take my seat to the right of Seth, and to the left of some other guy who definitely does not look happy.

I show Seth a small smile, then turn to say hi to the guy on my left, but he speaks first. He leans over the gap between our seats, and whispers “You realise that you’re very easy to read. The way you were fidgeting and scratching your wrist states that you lied to the class. And, I’m guessing that it was about your classification. So, you are going to wait for me after class, seeing as we have a break in between classes.”  
My blood runs cold. Shit! Was I really that fucking easy to read. W-What is he going to do?! I don’t want to have to move again. Wait, please tell me he’s claimed! I really hope so, because if he isn’t then I don’t want him to try and claim me. He seems to understand how much I’m overthinking what he just said and he slides a note over to me. It reads, ‘Don’t worry Charlotte, I’m not going to hurt you, and I’m sorry for scaring you. The fact that you lied to everyone including a teacher who is a Dom made me angry. And, by the way, don’t worry, I am spoken for. I have a sub called Selena who is next to me.’ With that, I breathe a sigh of relief, but I am still anxious about what he’s going to do after class.

XXXX

After class, I wait for the guy, who’s name I found out from Seth is Justin, as I was told. Just as I’m about to walk off, he strolls up to me with Selena in tow, and pulls me by the wrist into a secluded corner of a hallway.  
“You really need to stop panicking.” Is all Justin says before Selena steps in.  
“Take off the makeup.” I look at her in confusion. I’m not wearing any foundation though. She sighs before she points to the area where my classification mark is covered by multiple layers of foundation and concealer.  
“You’ve been stratching there ever since you told us that you were vanilla, which only means that you’re denying your true classification, so all of that makeup will not be helping.”  
I look at her, then down to the wipes she has in her hand that she had retrieved from her bag. I weigh my options between running, and wiping off the makeup. I would have chosen the first option, but Justin seems like a swift runner, and I’d rather not take my chances, besides, I have tonnes of spare makeup in my bag that I can use to cover it up with afterwards. I take some wipes from her, and slowly wipe away the makeup, until my classification is as clear as day. Both just stay still, like they aren’t at all surprised, and the fact that Justin mumbles something along the lines of ‘I knew it’ clarifies my suspicion. Now that there is no makeup covering my classification, Justin and Selena are able to see the self - harm scars that surround my marking. The thing is that, because your classification is so important, it has the ability to heal at a much faster rate than the rest of your body. Hence why the scars are only on the edges of the marking.  
Many times have I tried to carve off my classification, and every time it has failed. So, instead of trying to get rid of it, I cover it up, and cut somewhere else to help when I get too overwhelmed, and that way, I can hide both the scars in other places and my classification marking better, seeing as if there were any more scars around my classification, the makeup wouldn’t be able to hide the lumps of the scars, and would instead only hide the colour of my classification and scars instead, which would then mean that my family would despise me even more, and we would probably have to move again.  
Wait. SHIT! They fucking know. Now what am I going to do? Will they despise me like my family? Will they help and support me? Will they abandon me? And, if I stay near them any longer, will they figure out that I’m on suppressants?!

Well, all I can say to this is; FUCK!


	2. Chapter 2 - Drift Space:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long, but I hope you enjoy.

**Charlotte’s P.O.V:**

 

As soon as my thoughts start to get jumbled up, and as I begin to panic even more, I crumble to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably, mumbling my thoughts out loud about moving again, and what my parents will do, and how I don't want any others to hate me for what I am. Selena gasps at my reaction, and Justin bristles and growls hating how broken I am. I flinch at Justin's reaction thinking that he was angry with me being a little, and curl in on myself even more. Justin realises and immediately makes himself calm down, before gently picking me up. I squeal at the sudden movement and look up at him confused as to why he's picking me up if he's angry at me. Selena obviously senses my confusion and whispers, "It's okay Charlotte, none of us are angry, not at you anyways. We just hate how you have been taught that being a little is wrong." I smile sadly and shyly at her, before tucking my face into Justin's chest to hide the fact that I've been crying.

\----

After Justin and Selena kindly took me to the school bathroom to _try_ to freshen up (yes Justin came in with us, refusing to leave me and his sub alone), Justin picked me up once more whispering in my ear about how being a little is nothing to be ashamed of, and that I should never have to hide who I truly am whenever they are around, before taking us to the cafeteria. Because I was so busy trying to stop myself from going back into hysteria, I hadn't noticed that we had arrived at the cafeteria until I feel Justin sit down heavily and rather awkwardly. 

"Charlotte, you might want to hop up, everyone's staring, and me and Selena need to go get food."

"O-Oh, s-sorry"

I quickly jump out of Justin's lap and into the empty seat beside me. I go over what just happened in the past few minutes before realising just how clingy and needy I was, and immediately start to get anxious and nervous, whilst fidgeting with the hem of my top, refusing to lift my gaze and make eye contact with anyone. As I continue to fidget I notice the tips of my classification showing. I immediately pull my sleeve down even more to try to hide it, and hold my wrist against my stomach. A strong pair of arms jolt me out of my deep thought process. I quickly turn my head around to see a smiling yet concerned boy will pale blue eyes and blonde hair that has dark brown roots. 

"Hey, I'm Niall, sub to Harry, Zayn, and Liam."

I look at him confused and a little nervous, not wanting any others to find out about my true classification.

"C-Charlote, I just moved here, and I'm an unclaimed vanilla."

I glance at Justin and Selena to notice their harsh stares that are trained on me, I gulp, and look down at my lap again. I hear Niall chuckle and he whispers, "You know, I'm not going to let you go until you hug me back." I sight and turn around on my seat and wrap my arms around his neck. He squeezes his arms around me gently in a way of comfort and it makes me tuck my head into his neck. I may not be allowed to be who I truly am, but surely I can have let myself be held for a short period of time, right? 

I sigh, close my eyes and allow myself to go lax in Niall's arms. Before I know it, tears slowly start to trickle down my cheeks, and Justin immediately snatches me from Niall's grasp, into his arms, and directly out of the cafeteria. 

"Draco, Harry! You're coming with us, don't ask, just follow us." is all Justin calls out before exiting the room with a concerned Selena and an extremely confused Draco and Harry in tow (Harry is coming to help keep Charlotte calm, and because he has separation anxiety when it comes to Draco). We all pile into an empty classroom, and Selena locks the room. Justin sits both of us down in one of the corners of the room, knowing that I will only grow more unstable if he lets go of me. "Selena, go to your locker, and get the emergency kit, you know the one I'm talking about, and Harry, if it's okay, I'm going to need Draco to hold onto Charlotte and stay with her in that corner."

"Justin, what's going on? Is she okay? What's going on with her?!" both Draco and Harry say immediately.

"Just listen to me! Draco, I need you to come here and take a hold of her!"

Harry steps back slightly at the urgency in Justin's voice, whilst Draco quickly steps towards me. He bends down to my height, and starts to talk me through whats about to happen. "It's okay Charlotte, my names Draco Malfoy, this is my little Harry. Now, you may not have noticed, but I'm in your class. Now, my classification is a daddy dom, and I promise you that I will not do anything to hurt you. I'm just going to pick you up,and hold you so Justin can go help Selena okay, and Harry will be here to help okay? It's alright, you're going to be fine." Harry sits down next to Justin, so that there is still enough room for Draco to sit down in the corner with me once I'm in his arms. Draco tenderly takes me from Justin's hold, and once we are seated, he wraps his arms around me, and tucks me into his chest, allowing me to continue to cry into him. Whilst Draco cradles me, Harry gingerly rubs my back. 

Only moments later, Justin and Selena return, Justin holding some sort of bag. Selena rushes over to Draco, Harry and I, and quickly opens the bag, before taking out a soft blanket, a stuffed teddy bear toy, and a brand new pacifier. She quickly hands Draco the blanket and teddy, before opening the package and handing me the pacifier.

"What? N-No, i c-can't. I'm vanilla, my classification is vanilla, I'm not a little, n-not, i-i cant be, not allowed."

"Come on Charlotte, please let us help you. The suppressants and the fact that you've been denying who you are is causing your mind to go haywire. You need to do this, if you do this, and accept your _true_ classification, then you will be fine. 

I continue to freak out and mumble my thoughts out loud incoherently. Draco presses the teddy in between his and my chest, and wraps the blanket around my shoulders, before taking the pacifier from Selena and gently pushing it into my mouth. "It's okay Charlotte, it's going to be okay, just calm down, and let us help you." I finally give up trying to fight it, and start to suckle on the pacifier. Harry brushes my hair, before asking "Where is your classification mark?". I shakily move my left wrist towards Harry. He gently moves the sleeve upwards to show my classification mark with the scars surrounding it. Harry and Draco gasps. Harry because he's happy he has a new friend who is a little, and Draco because of the ends of self harm scars that surround my classification. I look away, and the sobs return. Draco looks down at me, before looking at Harry, Selena and Justin. Each nods back at him, understanding that he was asking for permission and whether his plan was a good one. He whispers 'everything will be alright, its okay, you have us, and you don't need to hide anymore. Draco cups his hand at the base of my neck, and applies pressure (similar to what some people would call an omega spot in fanfictions, but is for littles, and littles can only be put under into a sort of drift space that calms them down by daddies. One amount of pressure causes them to enter their head space, and even more evenly applied pressure causes them to enter into drift space). 

 

XXXX

 

"Come on Charlotte, up you come. Easy now, that's it. You're okay, you're safe. We got you." I-Is that Draco? Whats he talking about?

"Hello Charlie! I know drift space is fun, but its time for you to come up now." That has to be Harry.

I cough a little, and blink sleepily. As my vision focuses, I look up and see four faces surrounding me. Two concerned (Draco and Harry), and two smiling (obviously Harry and Selena). "What happened?"

"You went into drift space"

"I WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and I'll get to work on uploading the next chapter within a day or two.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Boy Next Door:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With regards to the layout of Charlotte's bedroom, it's like a small flat within a house. It has a bathroom, walk in wardrobe (small one though) and a 'kitchen' (more like a fridge, with a small bench top and stove in a room) connected to her bedroom. It's so that her parents don't have to see her, and the only time they do is if she's doing the chores outside of her area (small flat, but it's easier to call it her bedroom, as that is what it mainly is), or if she is serving them food.

**Charlotte's P.O.V:**

 

After everyone managed to calm me down, we left the empty classroom, only to find that school had ended (the first day of school was only a half day). How we didn't get caught, I have no idea. Only downside, turns out that Louis (the sub of Liam, Harry and Zayn - shares his doms with Niall) saw my classification mark when Justin picked me up and took me out of cafeteria. So, not only do I have to worry about Selena and Justin, plus Draco and Harry, but now I also have to worry about Liam, Zayn, Harry, Niall, and Louis. I don't know how this is going to work. I don't want to have to move again, besides, it's not like I can tell anyone in my family. They already hate me enough. 

 

XXXX

 

"Mum! I'm home!"

"Stop shouting! Now, hurry up and make me some food. Oh! And your other chores are on the fridge. We may have moved countries thanks to the mistake you are, but don't think that anything has changed." I sigh, prepare a coffee and a sandwich, before taking it in for my mum. "Here you go mum." 

"Don't call me that. I don't want to be reminded that I birthed you. Just get out of my sight and be useful by doing your chores." I say no more and hurriedly exit the room and go to the kitchen to see the list of chores, my eyes tearing up. I wipe my tears, and survey the list. Okay, mop the floors, hoover the carpets, tidy my room, do the washing and ironing, dust the house, clean the bathrooms, and cook dinner. _Yay! I can't wait._ Thank god school only went for half a day. Wish me luck.

XXXX

After having done half of my chores, and am currently ironing the clothes in my room (as mum doesn't want me near her at the moment), and hear an odd tapping noise. I look around my room, but can't find anything that was making the noise, so I continue on with the ironing. 

(https://drive.google.com/open?id=1IGf4GWuTIPIJWLOoW087GltU1zZpouEo - Charlotte's general room layout)

Within a few seconds, I hear the tapping again. What? I look around again, before noticing a shadow in the gap of my half closed curtains. I gasp, and rush to the curtain, fling them open, and slide my window open. 

“S-Seth?!”

Wait, shit! I need to put on a cardigan (I’m wearing a sleeveless top) “Ummm, hi Seth. Come in, just let me go put on something really quick.”

“Yeah sure.”

I rush into my walk in wardrobe, put on an oversized cardigan so there’s very little chance of him seeing my true classification as I didn’t put concealer on my classification mark after school finished. I return back with my cardigan on (thank god my fan is on, making the room cool), and immediately get flustered, seeing Seth curiously looking at a stuffed toy that he can see in my wardrobe that I forgot to put away, and of course, I didn’t bother to shut the door. “O-Oh umm, it’s a present for my baby cousin.”

“Right” He looks at me indecisively, and I can tell that he doesn't believe me, but he doesn't say anything more.

"So what are you doing here? And how did you even get up to the window? It's the second floor."

"Well, I came to see how you are, because you were really upset and anxious all day, and you had to be carried out of the cafeteria after you started crying in Niall's arms, and you didn't go to any of  our classes afterwards. I'm worried about you Charlotte, I may have only met you this morning, but I feel drawn to you in a way I can't explain, and I feel extremely protective of you. And for your other question, I live next door. See that window," he points to the window directly opposite to mine, "Well, that window is the window for my bedroom. So hey new neighbour." He smiles warmly at me, but his eyes still hold a concerned gaze to them. 

"Oh, okay. And thanks for caring about me. Really, it means alot to me. Not many people would even come close enough to say that, let alone worry about me."

Before I know it, I'm enthralled in Seth's arms as he cradles me in his lap. I sigh, glad to be in the grasp of Seth. I don't know why but I feel as if I belong with him and only him? I feel as though I can be myself around him, and I can't even feel like that around some of my best friends back in Australia, or around my family. With how my thoughts turned dark thanks to my train of thoughts making me realise just how lonely I really am. My family hates me, my best friends don't know the real me and are on the other side of the world (literally), and everyone at school who knows my true classification won't stay around for much longer, it was probably just pity that made them act the way they did today. This thought makes me tear up. Before long, I'm full on sobbing into Seth's chest. He doesn't freak out, only pulls me in closer, gently rocks me, and whispers reassurances in my ear.

"Sshh, it's okay little one, I've got you. It's okay. What's bothering you sweetheart?" I hurriedly shake my head.

"N-No. Y-You will leave me, a-and I don't w-want to lose you."

"Okay then princess, but just know that no matter what has you believing that, I doubt that anything could make me leave you alone. But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just let out your tears okay? I've got you. That's it, let it out baby." As he continues to rock me and whisper calming words, I slowly begin to calm down. 

As more time passes, the urge to fall asleep in Seth's embrace becomes too much, and my eyes drift shut.

 

XXXX

 

The door to my bedroom bursts open, successfully waking me from my ever so pleasant sleep. I look to the door only to see my furious mother standing there, I gasp and quickly look to the other side of my bed, and notice that Seth is no longer by my side. I am both relieved and extremely disheartened. Disheartened because despite how many times he told me that no matter what happens, he wouldn't ever leave me, yet he is no where to be seen. Probably left as I fell asleep because he was too freaked by me crying in his arms on the first day we met. Shit! How could I be so careless. First off, I barely even know him, secondly, I'm meant to be a vanilla and shouldn't allow others to cradle me and look after me when I'm emotional, and thirdly, his classification is a daddy!! Why did I even look his way today, let alone allow him to cradle me and reassure me. Damn. Maybe I should up my suppressant dosage.... Anyways, I'm obviously relieved that he isn't here, because now my mum won't know that he was here, nor what his classification is. If he was a vanilla, it would be perfectly fine, and my family would be at least a tiny bit happy that I'm not indulging the hideous mistake that is my classification. By the time I quickly look back to mum (trying not to show that something is bothering me, and that someone was in my room without them knowing), she has already started to scream at me.

"Why the hell are you asleep, you lazy ass! You still haven't dusted, nor cleaned the bathrooms, and where the fuck is our food?! Your brother is a growing boy and needs all the nutrition he can get, your father has been home for over an hour after slaving away in an office to pay for your education, which, need I remind you can be taken away from you at any point in time! God, you really are a LAZY, USELESS, GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH! *huff* Why can't you be a good child for once, and just do what we ask of you? IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK?! I MADE THE MISTAKE OF GIVING BIRTH TO YOU, AND NOW HAVE TO BE REMINDED OF THAT MISTAKE DAY IN AND DAY OUT, SO THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS BE A DECENT CHILD, DO YOUR CHORES, NOT FUCK UP THANKS TO YOUR STUPID CLASSIFICATION, AND STAY OUT OF MY SIGHT UNLESS ITS AN ABSOLUTE EMERGENCY!! NOW, MAKE OUR GOD DAMN FOOD, AND FINISH OFF THE REST OF YOUR FUCKING CHORES YOU WORTHLESS WASTE OF SPACE!"

I whimper, and nod, before rushing down, past mum, and into the downstairs kitchen to start preparing the food. 

 

\----

 

** Seth's P.O.V: **

 

After having cradled Charlotte to sleep for about half an hour, and having stayed with her for another hour due to her getting nightmares and stirring whenever I'm not close enough to her, I quickly yet quickly get up to grab us a glass of water each from the tap in her 'kitchen' (if you can even call it that). However, just as I turn around to return back to Charlotte, I hear her bedroom door abruptly slam against the wall. I hear some muffled yelling, and decide to go closer to the door way that leads back to her bedroom, only to hear what seems to be Charlotte's mother screaming at her. 

"....MISTAKE OF GIVING BIRTH TO YOU, AND NOW HAVE TO BE REMINDED OF THAT MISTAKE DAY IN AND DAY OUT, SO THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS BE A DECENT CHILD, DO YOUR CHORES, NOT FUCK UP WITH YOUR STUPID CLASSIFICATION, AND STAY OUT OF MY SIGHT UNLESS ITS AN ABSOLUTE EMERGENCY!! NOW, MAKE OUR GOD DAMN FOOD, AND FINISH OFF THE REST OF YOUR FUCKING CHORES YOU WORTHLESS WASTE OF SPACE!" 

What the fuck?! First off, how could her mother say that and treat Charlotte that way? She's done nothing wrong, and definitely does not deserve any of that, especially not from her mother. No wonder why Charlotte seems so broken. And secondly, what did she mean by "not fuck up thanks to your stupid classification". I don't get it, when their moving truck arrived a week ago, I distinctly remember Charlotte's parents wearing their vanilla mark proudly, and did show it off once or twice might I add, so why is Charlotte being a vanilla a fuck up? Somethings not right here and I swear that I will get down to the bottom of it. Besides, Charlotte needs my help.

**

I ended up deciding to just wait it out for Charlotte. I didn't think that it would be the right thing to do if I were to just abandon her, and there's no way I'm leaving her after the way the bitch that is Charlotte's mother screamed at her. 

**

After about two hours for Charlotte to return to her room, with numerous occasions of hearing yelling or something hit against a wall, I hear footsteps running up the stairs and in the direction of her room. I quickly jump into her walk in wardrobe and leave the door slightly ajar to see who it is (just in case it is actually Charlotte). As the door to her room is hurriedly open and shut, I finally see Charlotte in the gap between the door and its frame. I go to stand and come out of her wardrobe to comfort her as her body is shaking violently from how strong she is sobbing, but stop as she pulls a box from under her bed after looking around her room quickly. That's strange, what's so suspicious about a box? I expect to see a diary or something, but what I most definitely did not even consider seeing come out of that box, are blades (unfortunately used and unused).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I will either update this one, or my fanfiction called 'Beta' within the next few days. Love you all! By the way, the next chapter will include self harm. It shouldn't be too long, nor too graphic and detailed, and I will leave a warning before the part starts and after the part ends so that you can skip it if you want to. However, I will only be giving warnings to the actual self harm section, not the part where seth sees and helps her with her wounds and stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> X


End file.
